


Things Never Said

by lasihiutale



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: After you get targeted by a hitman and nearly die, Aiden truly realizes how much he cares about you.





	Things Never Said

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: blood, violence, swearing

The air had been crispy, the sun had just peeked from the edge of the horizon and birds had chirped happily in the trees, as you had decided to take a walk. But now you knew it hadn’t been a good idea.

It happened so fast. He had just pulled his gun out and shot you on your stomach, leaving you no chance to react.

_Blood_. It stained your favorite shirt as you collapsed on the ground, the man above you didn’t have any kind of expression. No remorse, no smirk, nothing. He just stood there, loaded his gun again and pointed it to your head.

“Mr. Warren told me to send his regards”, he monotonously said, causing you to raise your eyebrows.

“_Fuck him_.” you spat, coughing with blood in your mouth. The man cocked his head to the side, getting ready to pull the trigger and you closed your eyes.

_Thud_.

“Y/N, Y/N, are you awake?” you heard your companion’s voice echoing in your ears as he took your hands in his own and you felt his other hand on your cheek. You groaned as an answer and Aiden’s arms circled around you, lifting you from the ground. “Listen, you’re going to be alright, I’ll get you to safety. Just… stay awake, _please_.”

—-

It had been almost two weeks since Aiden had rescued you from the hitman, and he had treated your wound right there at his hiding place. He had been awfully quiet those two weeks, barely making eye contact with you. But this was the day he finally spoke to you.

“I thought I’d lose you”, he muttered as he was changing your bandage to a new one. When you didn’t answer, he glanced at you from under the brim of his hat. “I… I came to realize that I care about you. Maybe more than I should.”

You frowned at his words - Aiden had never been great with expressing himself, but you surely didn’t expect him to confess his feelings towards anyone. But you had to confess that his words brought the butterflies sleeping in your stomach to life.

“Aiden, I-” you managed to squeak, but Aiden just raised his hand to stop you from talking, maybe preventing you to not accidentally hurt yourself. He nodded and smiled slightly, signaling that he knew what you were going to say. And that caused a faint blush quickly creeping into your face.

“I know.” he sighed as he smiled sadly at you. “But feelings are dangerous - I shouldn’t have anyone close to me. I had to send my sister and my nephew away to keep them safe, and now…”

“You’re going to send me away?” you quickly asked, slightly shocked about Aiden’s wish. Aiden nodded, sighing again.

“These are dangerous waters we’re swimming in, Y/N.”

“But-”

“And I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t risk it.”

Silence again. You fiddled with the fabric of your blanket, maybe unconsciously seeking comfort from it. You didn’t want to leave Aiden - you didn’t want to risk his life either.

“What if you die in the end?” you asked, your lip quivering and a lonely tear made its way to roll down your cheek. “What if you won’t make it?”

Aiden sighed once again, taking your hands in his own. “I won’t.”

“You can’t know that.”

“You’re right, I can’t. But I can still promise you that we’ll meet again.”

You bit your lip. You knew it would be too dangerous to stay, but you wanted to be with Aiden - you could never forgive yourself if he died and you wouldn’t be there. But at the same time, you knew you probably wouldn’t be in the shape to be with Aiden for a long time - and there was always a risk that the fixers would find your hiding place. So you wrapped your fingers around Aiden’s hand and looked straight into his eyes.

“Promise?”

Aiden smiled faintly and leaned in to place a kiss on your lips. After he pulled away, you could see a tear rolling down his cheek.

“_Promise_.”


End file.
